Great Mistakes
by MissRed666
Summary: sometimes the grass is not always greener and after drunken sex it is most definitly not. not M to begin with, its M for language Major GSR
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN CSI OR ANY CHARACTERS (So wish i did tho :D)

* * *

The sun felt warm on her face as Sara's eyes slowly opened to the light playing across her face from a window in her bedroom. She felt completely rested, albeit with a major headache but, for the first time in her life she felt properly rested and strangely comfortable. Stretching out her arms she heard a groan as her hand hit flesh.

"Oww" came the voice and Sara jumped out of the bed she was resting in pulling the sheets with her when she noticed she was naked. She moved with such swiftness Sara caught her foot on something and managed to trip over and fell flat on her face.

"Oww" she said and stood up to face the embarrassment that she knew was to follow. Turning her eyes away from the floor she looked up to the man lying on his stomach in her bed. His muscles were etched into his back and his grey curly hair gave him a dignity that was ill-fitting of his naked position in a strange women's bed. It wasn't until her eyes fell on his hair did she realise what she had done.

"So, Good morning." He said, "What exactly happened last night? After leaving work everything is kind of a blank." Okay, she thought, obviously he was still not completely sober, but then again she could barely remember much of last night either.

"Well, umm, Grissom." She started unsure of how to address her boss, "I say we look at the evidence" obviously she was _non compos mentis_ as well. Her eyes wondered the room and saw a multitude of things that she had wanted to see since she had met the man lying naked in her bed but not in this way. Sure Sara had wanted a night of passion but a night that she would remember to tell their kids about when they asked why she loved him. Now all Sara had was a big mess in which her room played a major part. She noticed several, not one; several used condoms on the floor and clothes spread out all over the room, her partner had sex hair and she noticed nail marks on his back.

"Omg. We had sex last night." What an insight, she thought to herself as she said this aloud. He turned his body towards her and she squeaked and covered her eyes.

"Gill!" she exclaimed, "Gill you are naked!" if she had been looking she would have seen him stand and reach for his Spiderman boxers sitting on the nightstand. Drawing them on he turned to look at her.

"We had sex last night. Umm..." he started not entirely sure of how to continue, of course he wanted this but he hadn't wanted this. He wanted Sara in all her glory which is what he had been given but now he couldn't remember a minute of it, not even a second.

"I'm sorry, I'm... I'm going to leave. Umm see you at work tonight." Spoken with an ambivalence that only he possessed. Slightly taken aback from the way in which the words rolled from his lips Sara watched him gather up his clothes and leave the room. She heard her front door open and close and she sat on the bed with a confused look in her eyes. She knew this would be how he would react, but had so hoped that maybe this time it would be different. She hoped that maybe once in his life he would own up to his mistakes and deal with them like a man. A sudden dawning of realisation hit her and she realised that she was his mistake. They had slept together and neither of them remembered anything, she didn't know if he seduced her or if she seduced him but either way it didn't matter, he thought that it was a mistake.

"Now I'm a slut" she said aloud to the universe. It wasn't fair. Her mind and body was telling her two different things, her mind was saying 'slut, how the hell could you sleep with him?' and her body was saying 'wow I feel good let's do it again.' To be honest with herself she had no idea which to listen to so instead she showered his scent off her body and got ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks followed and the two kept to their same routine completely ignoring the fact that they had in fact slept together, well not completely. The times they were together were filled with an uncomfortable silence and though neither of them ever spoke about what had happened that night with each other they had started to regain some of the nights many wounders. The awkwardness was not invisible to the rest of the team, but they stopped asking questions of their friends after about a week. It wasn't until four weeks later did anybody find out what had happened that night:

Sara's stomach was turning, her head was spinning. She had been feeling sick for a few days now but wasn't going to let her flu gen the best of her. She continued today as she had everyday of her working life. Today Sara walked down the halls of C.S.I with Warrick, Cath and Nick by her side. The four were discussing a case where the Vic had blown himself to smithereens to stop his wife from getting his life insurance.

"I'm telling you there must have been a better way for the old geezer to keep his money from his wife." Said Nick

"Nar the dude was just selfish, now their kids don't get any of it either." Replied War

Cath was shaking her head and said "What do you think Sara?" when there was no reply she turned around to see Sara sanding holding one hand to her stomach and the other to her mouth to combat the urge she had to puke all of her stomach contents on the floor of C.S.I.

"Sara, are you okay?" Sara was the opposite of okay as she ran towards the bathroom they had just walked past. Sara made it to the first sink lining the bathroom wall before turning out the contents of her stomach into the porcelain basin. She kept convulsing until there was nothing left and had no energy to continue. After her friends had realised she was that sick they sent Cath into the room after her. Sara curled up on the floor in the foetal position and Catherine rubbed her back and placed a cool towel on her face.

"Sara, what is wrong? You haven't been yourself all week." She asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"I don't know but I feel better now, I can get back to work." Catherine shook her head at her friend's ridiculous stance on returning to work.

"Sara the only thing you are going to do right now is let me take you home. Can you stand?" together they tried to get Sara's legs to stand but she hadn't the energy. Catherine knew how close everyone was and she counted on the fact that one of them would be standing out the front of the door to stop anyone from entering.

"Oi," she called out and Warrick and Nick came rushing into the room, "Miss. Sidle here is too strong to take no for an answer and cannot stand so if you two knights in shining armour could escort her to my car it would be very helpful." With Warrick supporting her on the left and Nick on the right the four walked out of the bathroom. It would have been easier for Warrick, or Nick for that matter to just carry her but Catherine knew that wasn't an option. Sara prided herself on the ability to work under any and all conditions it was as though she was married to her job, in sickness and in health. On the way out to the car they passed by Grissom's office and Catherine stuck her head in to explain the situation

"Griss, Sara is not feeling very well so Warrick and I will be taking her home. We should be back in about an hour." Grissom just nodded turning his attention from Cath to his paper work.

"Did you hear what I just said?" she said rather abruptly "I just told you that the love of your life is so sick that we are taking her home, as in Sara is unable to do her job. Does that not impact you even in the slightest?" his attention was now fully her way.

"Catherine, I do not love Sara. She is my friend and I care a great deal for her just as I do everyone else on our team."

"Whatever. Be back in an hour." Shaking her head she sauntered out of the room swaying her hips from side to side. She sauntered out to the parking lot where Warwick and Nick had managed to manoeuvre Sara's body into a semi-comfortable position in the back seat of her Denali. The ride to Sara's apartment was quiet but for Cath and Warwick flirting with each other shamelessly. Sara was soon asleep to the sounds of their voices drifting into the back seat of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Warrick and Cath had deposited Sara in her bed she fell deeply asleep. Her dreams were wild, untamed. Her dream took her from the past into the present. It started with her and Gil leaving the lab:

"_Oi, I'm not really that tired. Do you want to go out for a drink or something?" asked Grissom his hiding his sincerity very well._

"_You know what I would love to Griss."_

_The two walked to a bar closer to Sara's apartment that to Grissom's townhouse. They downed shot after shot of tequila until neither was all that coherent or had any capacity for memory._

"_You have a really nice arse." Grissom stated bluntly_

_Sara would probably have looked stunned if she were in the right mind but she was not so instead she brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and leaned in closer to him to breath into his ear:_

"_So do you." Pulling back slightly they were inches apart, noses almost touching. There drunken emotions all over the place. With no inhibitions and no rational thought she dove at Grissom's lips and placed a hesitant kiss. Even with all the alcohol in her system Sara felt rather embarrassed. Grissom grabbed her hand when she started to pull away and pulled her in closer to him that was how it started. With one hand on her face and the over splayed on the small of her back they kissed again, heatedly. The two struggled to keep their hands off each other as they stumbled back to Sara's apartment in the morning glow emanating from the sun as it cautiously peeked its head out of the night. Once at Sara's apartment they dove at each other like moths to a flame, there was no way what was going to happen next wasn't going to happen. Sara drew him to her room where they made love in a frenzied fashion. _

The next image in her mind was an ultra sound, her baby and next to her shedding tears of joy was Grissom. Then it was a picture of her in a white dress in a church standing at an altar facing the love of her life.

The noise from her alarm woke her from the dream. Sitting upright Sara felt her stomach start to reel and she bolted for the bathroom. Dry heaving was almost worse than the puking yesterday, she thought to herself as her body was put through its paces.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she screamed at the porcelain throne. She ran through all the possible explanations of her symptoms and came up with a few feasible diagnoses:

Stomach cancer

Bowl cancer

Botulism

Pregnancy

She was fairly sure that she didn't have food poisoning, it would have gone away by now; and she was also sure that cancer was not really possible; and pregnancy. Pregnancy was something she hadn't really thought about, ever; and it was something that she had never planned on becoming.

"When was my last period?" she asked herself. She couldn't remember so she grabbed a pregnancy test from her cupboard. The test was old, she had bought it months ago as a just in case, back then she had hoped she wouldn't have drunken sex and need it. She did the test and then waited the five minutes specified on the packet. Her emotions were all over the place, she was asking herself all of the impossible questions: what if I am pregnant? What will I do? Oh crap how would I tell Gil? She was just about to check the test when her phone rang. Thanking God for not changing her clothes after yesterday Sara pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and answered on the second ring:

"This is Sara Sidle."

"Hey Sar, I'm coming to pick you up, you left your car at the lab yesterday." Catherine's voice sounded tired and crackly from the other end of the line, "I will be there in like a minute." She received silence on the other end of the line.

"Sara? Are you still there? Sara?" still silence. Now Cath was worried it wasn't like Sara to go silent on the phone for no reason she raced as fast as the speed limit allowed and let herself into Sara's apartment. The house was just as messy as the day before when she had dropped her off home before the beginning of shift. Cath felt her phone buzz in her pocket and ignored it preferring to find Sara before anything untoward happened to her best friend.

"Sara? Where are you?" she heard a muffled cry from the bathroom just around the corner from the kitchen. Catherine ran into the room almost dreading what she might find. She found Sara sitting on the toilet holding a pregnancy test in one hand and she was cradling her head in the other.


	4. Chapter 4

"OMG! Sara you are pregnant."

"No shit Sherlock." Sara replied fighting off the tears that were streaming her face. Catherine was completely stunned, her mouth was agape. Then she figured out what had been going on between her two favourite scientists.

"Grissom is the father isn't he?" she asked Sara nodded her head in agreement and promptly burst into more tears. Her tears were of anguish, sorrow and if she let herself believe it they were filled with happiness.

"Does he know?"

"Cath, I literally just found out and I have barely spoken to him, or him to me, since we had sex."

"I'm going to take that as a no, then." Despite the situation Sara found herself laughing at Cath's comment.

"So are we celebrating or…" she didn't continue, they were both thinking about it but say it aloud would make it an option.

"I don't know, I'm going to keep it." Sara said her voice brimming with apprehension.

"Ok then, well you have to tell Grissom, from the mood around the place I'm going to say you conceived about a month ago so you will start showing soon"

"I know, I should tell him now while I don't feel like I'm gonna puke all over my previously clean tiles."

Catherine gave Sara some privacy while she changed ready for work. Once Sara deemed herself respectable the two walked out to Catherine's car. Climbing in the passenger seat Sara was consumed with how the hell she was going to tell gilbert Grissom that he was a father. She sat silently all the way to the lab, Cath tried to get her to talk but to no avail. Once they had arrived Cath parked by the door, but neither woman started to get out of the car.

"Sara, you don't have to do this alone. I can come in with you if you want?"

"No, Cath. Not that I don't appreciate the offer this is something we need to own up to in private." Sara sat in the car for a few seconds longer.

"I can drive around the block if you need some more time?" Sara shook her head and replied

"Catherine, just go to work I will be in, in a minute. I just need to collect myself for a minute before ripping everyone's lives apart." Her response was brusque but Catherine understood where she was coming from so she took the keys from the ignition and placed them on Sara's lap before jumping out of the car and heading into work. Catherine entered C.S.I and walked, no ran to Grissom's office before Sara could get there. She barged through the closed office door to find an irate Grissom sitting behind a mound of paperwork.

"Catherine, do you mind?" he asked

"Listen to me ok everything I say will make more sense later." He nodded for her to continue knowing the look that was manifesting behind her eyes, "Sara is going to come in here and she is going to tell you something. You need to hear her out and accept her decision. Got it?" he nodded again, now fairly intrigued. With that being her last words Catherine sped from his office and down into the break room before Sara could see her.

Much to Grissom's intrigue, sara walked into his office not two minutes after Cath had left. She was determined, he could tell. Everything from her stance at his open door to the look in her brown eyes boring into his.

"Yes Sara, do you want something?"

"No I don't want anything from you but I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you about that night." She looked down as if ashamed but in truth she was trying to rustle up all the courage she could find, even those tiny bits scattered in the carpet. Grissom nodded his head and reclined in his office chair.

"well, we had sex and I umm… I," she sighed, "I missed my period." His face took on a confused look

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she sighed, "I'm pregnant you big oaf and you, Grissom you are the father." His jaw dropped slightly but there was something in his eyes that wasn't surprize, it was excitement.

"I can understand if you don't want to keep the baby and its entirely your decision to be a part of its life but I am going to keep it." He shook his head in pure and utter shock. It was now or never, he thought to himself. He had to find all of his courage and tell her what he had been wanting to tell her since he had woken up the morning after they had sex.

"Sara, I want you and I want the baby, no correct that I want you and I want our baby. We could be a family, because Sara I want you to know that I have been trying to tell you this since I met you nine years ago, and I want you to know that this isn't because of the baby, I love you Sara. I love you with all of my heart and all of my brain, and right now I couldn't be more happy."

Sara's eyes were watering from his confession she felt the same way.

"Gilbert, I love you too." He stood and walked around the table and enveloped her in a hug.

"say it again." No slightly confused Sara replied

"say what?"

"My name, it sounds so sweet when it rolls off your tongue I could listen to the sound of your voice forever and a day" this made her smile. He looked so proud.

"I'm a dad," he said with such conviction, "And you my dear are a mum."

She pushed herself out of his embrace not relinquishing his hands.

"Gil, how are we going to make this work? I mean we had one night together and years of ignoring our feeling for each other, how do I know you wont just curl back into your shell and leave me on my own with our baby?"

She averted her gaze from his and stared at the floor again watching all of her courage sink into the ground.

"Sara, look at me," she did, "Sara you are my one and only. I haven't looked at another woman since I met you. I was wrong to push you away for so long, and I was wrong to toy with your feelings like I did. But I'm here right now, and I am not going anywhere so long as you want me to stay. I will never leave your side ever. I will get a new job so that you can keep yours and we will find a house where we can raise our children and then grow old together. All I want is you and I will do anything to prove it to you."

"Marry me?" said her mouth before she could comprehend herself saying it. If Grissom was surprized he didn't show it. Pulling off a necklace he had worn since his mother had passed from this world, he showed her the necklace it was his mother's engagement ring and her wedding ring. Getting down on one knee he held her hand:

"Sara sidle, the most amazing, extraordinary genius of woman I have ever met. Will you do the honour of marrying me? Knowing full well that you are getting yourself into a house full of bugs."

"Yes, yes I will marry you! Just keep the bugs from the bedroom please" her voice cracked and she was smiling so hard she was sure her jaw would break. He slid one of the rings off the chain and placed it on her ring finger. Sara had not been expecting this at all, she had been expecting him to run away and hide but instead he had final caught up to his feelings and the chase was final over.


	5. Chapter 5

They two walked hand in hand to the break room where they knew that Catherine, being Catherine, had assembled the team. Forcing herself to make her heart rate slow down Sara took in a deep breath as they rounded the corner to the room and let go of Gil's hand. The loss of contact made her shudder and he the same but they wanted to play with Catherine for a little bit. Grissom walked through the door first and started to hand out assignments for the night. At this open display of normalcy Catherine looked a bit like a stunned mullet. Sara walked in shortly after, her eyes red from tears. The team automatically assumed tears of sadness but the opposite was true. Everybody pretended not to notice, they knew Sara and she would have hated the attention. After all of the assignments were handed out Sara left the room before the others could even stand from their chairs.

"What the fuck did you say to her Grissom!" yelled Catherine

"Cath, it isn't what you think." He replied

"Oh okay then what is it then, cos from where I'm standing she just handed you the biggest news of your life and you disappointed her yet again." With the sounds of raised voices Sara returned

"Cath, he asked me to marry him." She shot out her hand and smiled so broadly. Now it was Catherine's turn to look like a certain fish.

"OMG! Sara, Gil I'm sorry I went off at you like that." She noticed the smile on his face and slapped his shoulder, "You were playing with us. Shame on you." She ended laughing.

"I am so happy for ya kiddo." Said Nick as he hugged her

"Thanks Nick, but I'm afraid that isn't the end of our news for you." She let them sit for a little bit before announcing:

"I am Pregnant." Her voice was the opposite from the one she had been using all morning. She was finally embracing the motherhood thing, she wasn't sure that she would have been able to raise Gil Grissom's kid without Gil Grissom, but now she had him and from the look he was giving her she was sure he was never going to go away.

"baby names!" shouted Cath and she drew a line down the middle of the white board, "This will stay here and everyone can write names, that way we can relieve some of your tension." And the idea was born, soon enough everyone had written a name on the board, even Hodges. Seven and a bit months later Amelia Catherine Grissom and Mason James Grissom were born. A year after that Mr and Mrs Grissom had another tiny bundle of joy, arriving a little too early for Sara's liking was Charlotte Laura Grissom.

* * *

Thats all folks!

hope you enjoyed, please reveiw any and all feedback is welcome (please be constructive not destructive)

:)


End file.
